Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{29}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 29}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{551}{25}$ $ = 22 \dfrac{1}{25}$